Escape to Witch Mountain
Escape to Witch Mountain is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 23rd September 1991, 5th October 1992, 12th July 1993, It got re-released by Disney Videos on 15th May 1995 and 25th November 1996. Trailers and info Original 1991 release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Cinderella (Coming to Home Video) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # The Prince and the Pauper # Robin Hood (On Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Bedknobs and Broomsticks", "Pete's Dragon" and "Mary Poppins". 1993 Re-release 'Opening' # Peter Pan (1993) # Beauty and the Beast (And this September this Tale as Old as Time will be Here for a Limited Time on Video) (Voiceover by Christopher Eccleston) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". 'Closing' # A Muppet Moment (spaghetti clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) 1995 Re-release 'Opening' # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # Walt Disney Classics Range (Early 1995) - Basil, The Great Mouse Detective, The Sword in the Stone, and Bedknobs and Broomsticks # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh Videos with clips of "Making Friends", "Sharing and Caring", and "Helping Others". 'Closing' # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) 1996 Re-release # 101 Dalmatians (Available Now to Own on Video) # Toy Story (Own it Now on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Coming to Video for a Very Limited Time) (voiceover by John Leader) Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:BBFC U Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics Range children's trailer from Early 1995 (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Peter Pan trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Mini Classics trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney